tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzsaw and Turborat
Log Title: Buzzsaw and Turborat Characters: Buzzsaw, Turborat Location: Southwest United States - North America Date: November 30, 2009 TP: Category:2009 Category:Logs As logged by Buzzsaw - Monday, November 30, 2009, 11:55 PM Southwest United States - North America The Desert Southwest is exactly what it sounds like: Desert.. The arid regions of Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico predominate, with their rocky peaks. The major vegetation in these areas consists of desert scrub and cacti. Rainfall in this region is sporadic, limited to annual downpours that lead to flash floods. Habitation is sparse and centers around water and/or major highways. Some towns are little more than wider parts in the road with gas stations. A quarter tank of gas can mean the difference between life and death here. Only appropriate in this area that a road listed as 'Route 666' runs through this, from New Mexico into Utah, crossing the corner of Colorado to get there. Utah and Colorado are anomalies in the northern part of this region, with their more forested areas. Along the western section of this region is California with a paradox of climates. The southern half of the state is similar to the more arid areas of Utah and Arizona, while the Northern and coastal regions are more lush and green, like Colorado. ;Contents: * 2010 BMW Z4 sDrive 35i (Victoria) * Turborat Turborat is in a parking lot of a place actually CLOSED tonight, sitting in a corner of the lot all alone, napping Buzzsaw flies overhead, circling around and he spots something odd with his eagle optics. Turborat doesn't notice Buzzsaw circling down, his obviously cybertronian frame utterly still, unmarked not even with license plates. Buzzsaw swoops down and lands nearby, observing the cybertronian craft curiously. Turborat wriggles his wheels a little in his sleep, dropping some rust and dirt on the spot now. He sighs, starting to wake up a little "... I hate it here." he murmers unhappily ---- ;Turborat :An odd eight wheeled vehicle, there are four 'arms' on this, making him seem like an X-fighter from the front. Each arm holds two of his wheels - four above, four below, and the rounded wheels mean that surface contact with at least two sets was constant. The middle body of this vehicle was bullet shaped and streamlined, a patchwork of different colors where mismatched armor had been welded on repeatedly to keep it running. ---- Buzzsaw hops to a closer perch, eying the vehicle with his head cocked to one side. Turborat shifts his wheels again, then stops "... " he could tell someone was was watching him, and he rotates on the spot slowly, looking all about.. Buzzsaw makes a cautious caw! Turborat pauses, at that sound ".. caw?" he repeats. ---- ;Buzzsaw :A mechanical condor, Cybertronian in origin. The bird stands upon two black legs, thin yet sturdy in their build. Three-toed claws exist at the end of each ankle. The torso of the bird is a rich gold in colour; two black wings jutting out from either side. A gold trim lining the forward edge of the wings. Upon its back are two gold chrome vernier engines; each one boasting a hige-powered mortar cannon. :The head of creature is black in colour, keeping along with the paint scheme. A gold beak resides at the tip, trimmed with a diamond cutting bit. From either side of the snout glows a ruby red optic; each one burning with a fiery arrogance. Centered between the eyes is a small purple Decepticon insignia. ---- "Caw!" Buzzsaw repeats. Turborat rolls towards Buzzsaw slowly "Caw!" Buzzsaw flies up quickly to a higher perch. Turborat slows again, mumbling "Caw!" he states again, insistently, trying to lure it back down. Unfortunately, Turborat is a crappy bird "Hello," Buzzsaw says, in Cybertronian. Turborat freezes. Then he groans "Darn! " Buzzsaw has the haughty accent of a city Transformer. He squawks, "Who might you be?" Turborat rolls back a little bit "... Nobody." he states, sounding quite dissapointed. Buzzsaw chuckles. "What's the matter? Thought me a dumb animal, did you?" He hops up to a higher perch, observing the scavenger below. Turborat rolls back a little bit more "... N... No, of course not." he stammers. "N... Not dumb at all." Buzzsaw squawks, "Oh, no, of course not. My name is Buzzsaw. What is yours, little one?" Turborat shifts his wheels "... I don't have one. Most call me Turborat... though Decepticons like to call me Wreck." Buzzsaw is much, much smaller than Turborat's vehicle mode. He squawks, "'Wreck?' Why is that?" Turborat wells "They seem to think I am." he explains simply "And I don't exactly look like I will win a contest." Buzzsaw hms. "Know many Decepticons, do you?" Turborat uhms "Well, uh, I can idenify a few by sight, but I don't really think I really KNOW any, you know? They don't usually like me." Buzzsaw watches Turborat with distant curiosity. He squawks, "Why do you think that is? Lack of a warrior spirit?" Turborat uhms "Th... Mostly... Th... They like to take my things though, and just bully me around. A few chase me." he stammers. Buzzsaw cocks his head the other way. "Seems a waste of resources. What do you have to take?" He hops down a little closer. He looks smaller up close. Turborat rolls back further now, but not as far away "W... Wish they'd see it that way. And uhm... nothing... I just collect shiny things and that. Nothing REALLY important." he states guardedly Buzzsaw nods his sharp-beaked head, ruby optics locked on Turborat. "What brings you to Earth ?" He cocks his head again, hopping laterally to another perch, slightly higher off the ground. Turborat says, "Uh... I came here to find something, that's all. Just a... a toy." Buzzsaw squawks, "Did you find it?" Turborat replies "On Cybertron ." Buzzsaw squawks, "If you found it on Cybertron, why are you here?" Turborat uhms "That's a bit of a story; See I was on Cybertron and looking at an Autobots' shuttle when he shot at me and I dropped it. I went back later but it was gone, so a friend of mine who I just met took me here to find it and dropped me off and stuff, so I came all the way here and then the autobot shot me again and dragged me to their city where I was let go, but not questioned like he wanted to, he wasn't very nice at all, he acted more like a Decepticon (no offense intended). After that I found it finally after talking with a really odd mech who smells like me, and now I'm trying to get past the Angry Mexicans back to the wet green place and finally to Antarctica to find the Penguins to get back home." Buzzsaw records the odd explanation, thinking he has his brother Laserbeak totally beaten in the interrogation department. "So, ultimately you want to get back to Antarctica?" Turborat uhms "I'm hoping to. But nobody will tell me how to get there that doesnt infolve trusting someone or getting shot at. SEe, I promised my friend I'd not trust anyone." Buzzsaw bobs his head. "Seems wise. What do you hope to find in Antarctica that will get you home?" Turborat wells "My friend." he explains simply. Buzzsaw doesn't seem offended by the crack against Decepticons. He cocks his head. "I could direct you there. How do you intend to travel? "Overland?" Turborat uhhms "... Well, I know how to go overland. Just go straight south. Thing is, the angry mexicans see... they shoot at me." Buzzsaw hms. "I could perch on top of you, and fire back. I'm quite good." Turborat uhmmmms... "... I don't think that would be a good idea. There's low trees in mexico." Buzzsaw aims his back-mounted cannons at a nearby sign, and obliterates it in one shot. He hmphs. "Fine. What's your big idea then?" he snifs indignantly. Turborat sighs "I just don't know." he admits quietly. "I wish I could find another way to tell my friend where I am..." Buzzsaw hms. "What's his name? You don't have a radio signature for this friend?" Turborat pauses "... RAdio?" he asks blankly "do I? Uhhhm..." he pauses to think. Buzzsaw squawks, "You DO know what a radio is, right?" Turborat states a litle irritably "Of course I do. Its what talks to me when I'm lonely." Buzzsaw squawks, "Ah, yes. Of course." Turborat says, "I'm just trying to remember... hang on." he transforms, starting to go through variuos compartments. Paper, a few pop cans and some things from Cybertron fall out, and what looks like a scraplet too scuttles away. Buzzsaw hops back away from Turborat as he transforms. from a safe distance he watches Turborat go through his compartments. Turborat continues to rummage, squinting at a few papers and items, and a datachip even."I think I have it..." After a few more minutes of searching, he sighs. "I guess I dont." he admits softly, flopping back on the ground "Who is novashrieker anyways?" he mutters, looking at one scrap. Buzzsaw squawks, "Novashrieker?" Turborat nods and waves a paper "I wrote down someone's radio number, I think I got his name wrong... Red and white?" Buzzsaw squawks, "Jetfire ?" Turborat uhhms "No... he screamed." he states "Well, he does scream. At least his name does." Buzzsaw squawks, "Starscream?" Turborat perks up "That was it!... WAit... " his optics flicker "... Why do I have HIS number?" Buzzsaw squawks, "Not sure. Are you a friend of his?" He sounds unconvinced. Turborat uhhhhs "... He's a decepticon right?" "Yes," Buzzaw answers wryly. Turborat frowns "No, I'm not his friend then. Decepticons like to shoot me." Buzzsaw squawks, "Ah. Yes. Of course. Did you remember the name of your friend?" Turborat nods "Of course I do!" he then pauses "... Wait. He never gave me his name." Buzzsaw hms. Turborat sits down on the gorund dejectedly "... now what?" Buzzsaw hms. "Can you describe your friend? Maybe I know him." Turborat nods "He's tall... And uh, he's purple and blue... wears a cape... and it looks like he has a mask, but he doesnt. And he has pokey thingsd on his face." Buzzsaw's beedy red optic widen. Turborat says, "he uh, wasn't an autobot or a decepticon.." Buzzsaw's optics narrow again. He hops down to the ground, and sketches out a good likeness of Alpha Trion into the ground with his beak. Turborat fidgets nervously under the graze, suddenly slapping a hand down on the Scraplet, and popping it in his mouth Buzzsaw glances up at Turborat, hopping away from him again. "This your friend?" he asks. Turborat peers down at the picture, leaning in close as he can to Buzzsaw "... Yeah. that kinda looks like him... the stuff on his face is a bit short though." he notes, and smudges out the autobot symbol "And he didn't have that..." Buzzsaw nods slowly, hopping further away again. "So he IS alive," he breathes in hushed excitement. Turborat tilts his head '... you thought he was dead?" he blinks a few times, then squeaks and puts his hands over his mouth "No! Buzzsaw squawks, "Apparently reports of his death have been overly exaggerated." Turborat looks utterly guilty "... And you're going to tell everyone aren't you." he states softly. Buzzsaw squawks, "Well, I will be sure to share the good news with my boss Soundwave . He's a master of communications. Maybe he can help you find him." Turborat squeaks softly "... Just don't kill him again." he notes "At least, not till I get home." Buzzsaw squawks, "I think that's an arrangement we could live with, if we work together to find him." Turborat uhms "N... not too closely... I mean, I made a promise not to trust anyone... and well, your mates dont lke me." Buzzsaw nods his beaked head. "Of course, of course..." Turborat says, "Uhm... okay. I think that's it... I still have to get to south of mexico though for my thing... b... but I will figure out something." Buzzsaw hops up to a higher perch. "Very well. If you think of any way I can help, let me know." Turborat nods "T... Thanks I think." he twitches. "G... Goodbye." Buzzsaw carves his radio signature into a piece of scrap metal, and drops it within Rat's reach. "Nice to meet you, Turborat. I'll try to get the word out to the Decepticons that you're all right, and to leave you alone." Turborat picks up the metal, eyeing it, before putting it away. "o... okay. " a pause "Wow. Thanks." Buzzsaw squawks, "My pleasure!" He takes wing, and flies off to the northeast.